


lazy Sundays

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Television Watching, everyone needs sabriel cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam and Gabriel do on Sunday mornings - watch telly and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy Sundays

Sam's favorite day? Sunday. It was when he slept in late, then spent the day at his boyfriend's house. No one else knew, but Gabriel absolutely loved to watch reruns of FRIENDS and That 70s Show. He'd pop some cinnamon rolls in the oven and hover around until they were golden and warm, ready to be eaten.

Then the two of them would crash on the couch and watch telly the entire morning. They kissed during commercial breaks, soft kisses that tasted of icing. No doubt about it, Sunday was Sam's favorite day of the week.


End file.
